pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Drainpunch Orange (IAmPlayer)
Drainpunch Orange is a plant made by for the Lawn of The Dead event in PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, which available in October. Overview It launches shadow hands to the zombies and punches when they're close, it also drains zombie's health to heal plants near it. It's based on an orange, and are able to become a Ghost Form or become ethereal, but when bitten to death, it become Ghost Form for 45 seconds and goes away, but when on a Plant Food effect, Ghost Form will goes away in 35 seconds, then it goes back to normal. It costs 325 suns, has Slow recharge, and obtained in an Epic Quest called Scary Orange for 2017, and it has a chance to return anytime soon. Plant Food Ability It launches Shadow Hands, turns into a Ghost Form for 35 seconds, and heals all plants in a lane. Beta Concept It has no beta concept, considering it's has the alteration from Jetpunch Apple, with special effects and higher costs. But, when killed it becomes a Ghost Form that made it temporarily invincible. It also deals less damage from Jetpunch Apple due to the fact that it heals other plants. Differences between Jetpunch Apple * On PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, they had 2 different ability, Jetpunch Apple got Apple Boost and Nanodamage, while Drainpunch Orange has Lights Out and Nightshade. * Jetpunch Apple costs 150 suns, while Drainpunch costs 325 suns. The reason for this is Drainpunch's perks like Heals plants near him and able to become a Ghost Form, which makes it temporarily invincible. * Jetpunch Apple is free to obtain if you beat Deep Paradise Woods within 2 weeks, while Drainpunch Orange is free every October, for now. Surbuban Almanac Entry Levelling Up PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Notes (some were obvious) : * HP is Hitpoints or Health Points * DMG is Damage * SC is Sun Cost * NS is Nightshade (ability) * LO is Lights Out (ability) Gallery DrainpunchSeed2.png|Drainpunch Orange's seed packet with cost. DrainpunchSeed.png|Drainpunch Orange's seed packet. DrainpunchProjectile.png|Drainpunch's projectile (shadow hands) DrainpunchAnimation.png|Drainpunch Orange's animation when launching its' hand. DrainpunchLawn2.png|Drainpunch Orange on lawn. DrainpunchLawn.png|Drainpunch Orange on Premium Tile. Drainpunch.png|Drainpunch Orange artwork. Trivia * Drainpunch Orange was created to be meant like Jetpunch Apple's lost brother, even though it's very far from similarities. * Drainpunch Orange is the first two Plants implemented for Lawn of The Dead, which with Bonified Peashooter. * Drainpunch Orange has a beta concept, but it's hard to describe, that's why decided to say it's an alteration of Jetpunch Apple. * Drainpunch Orange is the first Plant made by IAmPlayer, that has no toughness even though it's not an instant-use plant. It's found in Ethereal Mode or Ghost form. * Drainpunch Orange's ghost form was simplistic, but cool to look at. It starts to look like normal after eaten, but it will lose color and reduced damage everytime until 45 seconds has passed and it will goes away. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Male Plants Category:Punching Plants Category:Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Non-peashooting Plants Category:Halloween